Can I hug you?
by Asphodel Winter
Summary: Random crap. Gokudera and Yamamoto are on their way home after a test, and Tsuna isn't with them. That aside, Gokudera thinks Yamamoto has forgotten something... Gokudera Pov. 8059. First Khr fic!


It's been kind of long since I wrote a fanfiction... and I just realise that I only had one fanfiction that wasn't D. Gray Man before... First Khr fic, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but please be nice! T__T Although I think it's freaking OOC... And it's just.... Random crap.

**Gokudera POV**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hitman reborn, or I would be rich. And unfortunately, I'm not.

* * *

"Hey, Gokudera, how did the test go?"

I can't help but roll my eyes.

Given a choice, I would have chosen to be forced to stare into Bianchi's face for a full hour than spend a minute with you, you baseball idiot!

However, as it turns out, the Tenth had to stay back after the test to retake the previous test that he missed, and he, being the caring person he is, didn't want either of us to go home alone, and seeing as it was what he said… Well, I can't ignore a direct order from the Tenth!

But there _is _one thing I want to make clear.

"Of course it was fine! If I could not handle a simple exam like that, how could I qualify to be the Tenth's right hand man?" I snap irately. "And I'm not going home with you because I want to. If it weren't for the Tenth…"

Here, I trail off, mind thinking of the happy prospect of a walk home without you and your endless talking, your bright, happiness-radiating smile.

And as much as I would absolutely love to deny it, that smile affects me.

In a horrible way.

Not just your smile… Hell, you dang bastard, your very presence makes me feel…

Ah, how to put this… It's hard to find a word to describe this… Oh I know…

Vulnerable.

"Ehe, okay! Looks like I'm still not liked by you, huh? Oh speaking of liking! I wonder if I got question 23 right… Ehe!"

That fucking idiot started and ended his sentence with a laugh.

No, not just a laugh. His laugh.

Does he fucking know how stupid it is to laugh at practically nothing?

"Hm… I wrote that the mother in the passage loved the daughter… But I'm not sure if I got that right… Haha…"

There it was again!

Laughing at nothing… Dang retard… he's too cute…

…

Fuck what am I thinking?

"Ehe, I'm starting to think maybe the mother didn't love the daughter after- Gokudera, are you alright?" (_Don't look so concerned like that!_) "You keep shaking your head… Do you have a headache? I have some painkillers…"

And you start rummaging around in your bag.

"Of course I don't have a headache! And if I did, I would never be defeated by a headache!"

You look up (_God, I hate the way your fringe falls into your eyes…)_ and for a moment, your face doesn't have your idiotic grin. What is that emotion…?

But then it comes back on.

"Oh, really? Okay then! Where was I…?"

And you scratch the back of your head. Did I ever mention you have the fucking memory of a goldfish? You can't even remember the time when I told you that I liked you –

"…Gokudera, what did you write for that question? Ehe… Gokudera?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Eh, but the test is already over…"

"So why are you going through all the questions!"

Honestly, what you say makes no sense at all.

"But it's reassuring to go through them… Isn't it? Haha…"

Yup. Absolutely no sense at all. You talk with about the intelligence of a pebble.

I really don't think you even think about what you say before it all comes out of your mouth! I swear, everything that comes out of your mouth is rubbish… the only thing worth listening to is your voic-

No. Gokudera Hayato, there is _nothing_ about this baseball idiot that should, and will catch your attention again. Nothing at all!

"Gokudera, are you sure you're alright? You're shaking your head again…"

I don't believe it. How adorable can your concerned face lo-

What the hell?

"I'm fine. Shut up and leave me alone."

Apparently, nothing I say penetrates to your damn nonexistent brain because you just go on rambling.

"If you say so! (_Of course I say so!)_ Oh, Gokudera, you know what? Now on second thoughts, I think I got the question correct! (_And there goes that retarded grin again.)_ Yep, I really think I got it correct! Can I hug you, Gokudera? (_That idiot is actually so happy that he's got one question cor-)_"

"WHAT!??!?!?!"

And without my consent, unless you were really stupid enough to take my exclamation as a yes, you promptly dropped your bag and wrapped your arms around me.

In broad daylight.

People are staring. I know they are.

Dang, why aren't my hands listening to me! My voice betrayed me too!

…

But then…

It's so warm. I hadn't realised how cold I was… I can feel the heat from your body… heck, I can feel every carefully toned muscle…

"Gokudera, I didn't think you were the snuggly type… ehe…" Your voice whispered into my ear.

How can someone so seemingly innocent like you sound so enticing?

Ignoring that, I would love to retort (trust me, I would), but my voice and limbs still seem to be out of contact from my brain. I suppose this is what they call shock…

"By the way, I bet you think I forgot, but even when I'm half asleep, I can remember things, you know?"

That shocked me so much that I got my voice back.

"Y-you baseball idiot! What are you talking about?"

I try to pull myself out of your embrace, but you hold tight.

"Nah, nothing. Just wanted to tell you… in response to what you said that time, you know? Just to show you I haven't forgotten… ehe… Well… I love you too."

And there goes your trademark grin.

* * *

DOES YAMAMOTO"S FRINGE EVEN FALL INTO HIS FACE AT ALL!??! GAWD I SWEAR THIS IS OOC.


End file.
